harryflynnfandomcom-20200215-history
The White Picket Fence
'The White Picket Fence '''is the fifth episode of season 1 of the Adventures of Harry Flynn, and the fifth episode overall. A distraught husband calls on Harry to find his missing wife. Synopsis Harry spent the last night celebrating Bailey Tanners' return victory, and somehow ended back in his office. He is woken up by Deborah, who escorts Gary Fuller in. Gary explains to Harry that his wife Pauline has been missing for almost a full day, and while the police are searching for her, Gary wants to make sure he's doing everything possible to find her. After giving Harry her description and her place of work, Harry instructs Deborah to call Spinelli to see if the police have any leads while he heads over to Jiffy Do's, where Pauline works as a hairdresser. There Harry learns Pauline didn't show up for work yesterday either. Leaving the hairdressers, Harry finds Spinelli waiting for him outside. Officer Spinelli relates to Harry that they think they found Pauline Fuller; she's locked up at the station. However, at the station the woman in lock-up has bright red hair, a sharp contrast to Pauline's jet black. Officers Spinelli and Brody believe that Pauline dyed her hair; she was under arrest for robbing jewelry from various residences and stores. The woman, who claims she is Julia West, strongly protests her arrest, and that ''she was in fact robbed, not the other way around. Her jewelry, and most of her hair was taken from her while she slept. Harry believes her, and determinning that it's not possible to dye so dark a black into so vibrant a red, gets Julia out from behind the bars. Harry heads over to the Fuller residence, where he and Gary have a drink. Clearly, the Fullers do have much income although Pauline has always intimated that she wanted the best of everything. Harry suspects that Pauline may have left Gary, but the husband cannot believe that. Spening a second night at his office, Harry wakes up the next morning and calls Spinelli who says Julia's story checked out. Just then, Madeline, a hairdresser from Jiffy Do's, walks in; she's a close friend of Deborah's. Harry asks her if she knows Julia West; Madeline tells him that she's one of Pauline's customers at the hairdressers. Putting it all together, Harry concludes that Pauline has been stealing jewelry to fund her dreams of wealth, and trying to frame Julia for it. Harry searches a local pawn shop for any sign of Pauline, who catches her with the stolen jewelry. It's not long before she admits to it all, saying she was just chasing the American Dream. Main Cast Brandon Leon-Gambetta as Harry Flynn Brandi George as Deborah Sullivan Lukas Tomasacci as Officer Travis Spinelli Recurring Cast Mark Zurek as Officer Brody Other Cast Lukas Tomasacci as Announcer Drake Nester as Gary Fuller Brandi George as Jennifer Elsbeth Williams as Madeline Brandi George as Julia West Lukas Tomasacci as Hans Elsbeth Williams as Pauline Fuller Commercial: Jimmy "the Foot" Converse's Footwear Emporium Elsbeth Williams as Madge Drake Nester as Sympathetic (Commercial) Announcer Brandi George as Shoe Lady Lukas Tomasacci as Unenthusiastic Shoe Purchaser Mark Zurek as Jimmy the Foot Trivia *Harry makes a reference to the case he just solved in "Butterfly". *Carolyn Hammett does not appear in this episode. This is the first episode she has not been in since her introduction in "No Fury". *Harry sidesteps a question requiring an alias- a reference to his constant difficulty in coming up with reliable covers. *The character of Madeline was originally named Wendy. Brandon Leon-Gambetta changed it in editing because he felt uncomfortable with the name, as it is his mother's name. Ironically, his change to Madeline made Elsbeth Williams uncomfortable, since it is her mother's name. *Madeline's line "I'm sorry, you're sorry, everybody's sorry" is spoken by Helena Bonham Carter in Fight Club. *This is the second occasion Harry's car has been damaged on the job. The first occasion was in the pilot, "The Picture of Innocence". *This is Officer Brody's first appearance. *Harry has one drink- with Gary Fuller in his home. *The episode's title is a reference to the American Dream. Both the White Picket Fence and the American Dream are mentioned several times throughout the episode. *This is the second commercial to reference the show itself. The first was the Harry Flynn Junior Detective Kit. Category:Episodes